


Release from this Troublesome Mind

by The_Shy_One



Series: It's Gonna Hurt Sometimes [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Drabble, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mental Anguish, Post-Break Up, Takes Place After Episode Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Din in his moment of peace with his child, thinks about Paz's reaction to him bringing back the Beskar marked with the Imperial symbol.A companion to Only the Young Can Break Away.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: It's Gonna Hurt Sometimes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Release from this Troublesome Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissTeaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/gifts).



After everything that occurred to escape with the kid, Dyn took a moment to pause, to think about Paz. The larger man had been so unusually angry back at the Covert and yet Dyn knew he couldn’t fault him for it. He had every right to be after leaving him with only the words that they shouldn’t be together anymore all those years ago.

Dyn still felt ashamed even all this time for what he had done to Paz. His younger self was foolish, had had ideals about the life he would take on that only served to make him cringe away now. Why had he left Paz with no answer, no way of going back to the man when he realized his mistake?

It was stupid and a cowardly way to drop someone who had once been his partner, his cyare. 

He paused on his self deprecating thoughts, turning his chair to face the bassist that hovered behind him. The child was lightly dozing off, still holding on to the small metal ball in their hands. Slowly, he reached out, gently touching the top of their head. Stirring only for a moment, they continued to sleep as he lightly stroked their head.

It didn’t calm this feeling of stupidity, of being an or’dinii. Din could take the cowards way out of blaming his younger self for deciding to break up with Paz. But it wouldn’t be true at all. Because Din hadn’t during all those years spoke to the man in any meaningful way. Not like they had once been when they were riduur to each other.

No, it was only ignoring and biting words towards one another and each time they were settled by the other members of the Covert, Din felt shame afterwards. That they had once been a unit, trusting the other to cover his back when needed and had been reduced to  _ this. _

It was shameful in all the ways he could count.

A deep breath in and he moved his hand away from the child. They need not be burdened by his past mistakes. That his younger self had been a utreekov for pushing himself into an ideal that nobody had placed on him.

That he had used it to drift away from a man who he had loved dearly.

Din paused in his thoughts, wondering how much longer he could last this way. To only stew in his thoughts, swirling around the same thoughts and phrases without ever stopping. It did him no good nor does it offer anything good for the child and Covert to witness. When would it ever stop?

Perhaps whenever he felt brave enough to talk to Paz. To offer an overdue explanation of how much an or’dinii his younger self was.

A breath in. A breath out.

Perhaps it was time to do what was right, what should have been done from the start. It wouldn’t guarantee that Paz would be comforted by it nor will it be the start to mend this rift between them. But it was better than leaving the other Mandalorian in the dark and Din circling his thoughts on the subject when alone.

It was what they both deserved after all they had shared between each other, for the trust that had been broken. Maybe someday, Paz would be forgiving enough to consider Din his friend once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Or'dinii - fool, moron  
> Utreekov - fool, idiot (lit. empty head)
> 
> A drabble companion to the Only the Young Can Break Away! Filled with just as much angst and probably wasn't requested lol. I kid, but I was interested in doing Din's pov with this breakup that I created. I figured he would be mentally scolding himself for being such an idiot and here we are. I possibly might do a talk between the two at some point, so if you want it, please don't be afraid to ask! I love writing for this pair!
> 
> But before I can ponder on any possible ideas, I'm gonna go ahead and write a one-shot based on the brilliant idea of doing The Hitman's Bodyguard AU with Din/Paz. I am compelled to that idea lol.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully, it was a good drabble to read.


End file.
